The present disclosure relates generally to scheduling a recurring automated task. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to efficiently scheduling a recurring task based on configuration data associated with the recurring task.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
To execute a task, a computing system may use resources, such as logic resources and time, that may otherwise be dedicated to performing additional operations. As such, in the case of a recurring task, the frequency at which the task is executed may determine how often these resources are diverted from performing the additional operations. Accordingly, executing the task with increasing frequency, which may provide finer granularity to results of the task, may become increasingly cumbersome to the efficiency of the computing system and its execution of the additional operations.